Paranormal
by Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake
Summary: Dib Membrana es, algo así, como un imán con las cosas paranormales. Aunque al ser un niño lo único paranormal que le había pasado era el haber encontrado a Pie Grande en su cochera usando la banda reductiva y el haber conocido a aquel alienígena que años después se convertiría en lo más cercano que podría llamar "amigo" Con el paso de los años... [Resumen adentro porque no cabe (?]
1. Prologus

**Heya, Knight is back**

 **Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no es de mi pertenencia, es de Jhonen Vasquez y también de Nickelodeon**

 **Prólogo: Dib Membrana es, algo así, como un imán con las cosas paranormales. Aunque al ser un niño lo único paranormal que le había pasado era el haber encontrado a Pie Grande en su cochera usando la banda reductiva y el haber conocido a aquel alienígena que años después se convertiría en lo más cercano que podría llamar "amigo".  
Con el paso de los años cada vez más cosas relacionadas con lo paranormal comenzaron a sucederle, desde comenzar a ver criaturas inimaginables o que se consideran inexistentes hasta ver entes y escuchar lamentos provenientes de los mismos.  
Solía irse a ver casos paranormales en vivo y porque no, tratar de resolverlos por cuenta propia ganándose el reconocimiento de muchas personas siendo un investigador paranormal (de forma autoproclamada, claro) a sus 17 años de edad.**

 **[RESUMEN TEMPORAL]  
[FANFIC]  
[TENGO HAMBRE]  
[WEAS PARACAIDISTAS, DIGO, PARANORMALES (?)]  
[PORTADA TEMPORAL]**

* * *

Dib Membrana es, algo así, como un imán con las cosas paranormales. Aunque al ser un niño lo único paranormal que le había pasado era el haber encontrado a Pie Grande en su cochera usando la banda reductiva y el haber conocido a aquel alienígena que años después se convertiría en lo más cercano que podría llamar "amigo".

Con el paso de los años cada vez más cosas relacionadas con lo paranormal comenzaron a sucederle, desde comenzar a ver criaturas inimaginables o que se consideran inexistentes hasta ver entes y escuchar lamentos provenientes de los mismos. Al ser fanático a lo paranormal todo aquello para él era genial hasta cierto punto.

Su padre al no prestarle mucha atención al estar ocupado con su ciencia real no estaba ni enterado de las veces que su hijo decía que iba a viajes escolares a otras partes del país solo para ir a ver casos paranormales en vivo y porque no, tratar de resolverlos por cuenta propia ganándose el reconocimiento de muchas personas siendo un investigador paranormal (de forma autoproclamada, claro) a sus 17 años de edad.

A él le encantaba ir a investigar solo, no había quien le vigilara y prohibiera cosas si iba él solo, además tenía la nave de Tak y podía cruzar en unas cuantas horas el país gracias a la velocidad de la máquina, ni siquiera necesitaba de alguien para que lo llevara a donde necesitara.

A veces el invasor solía acompañarlo o seguirlo de cerca hasta que lo descubriera y terminara arrastrándolo a lo que fuera que hacía.

Aunque a veces el irken se preguntaba porque carajos no había pensado dos veces la idea de acompañar a aquel humano en sus investigaciones cuando se aburría y quería fastidiarlo un rato, como justo ahora que se encuentran en un cementerio rodeados de zombis. Si... quizás debe considerar la idea de destruir a Dib cuando esta distraído más a menudo.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué hay? Knight ha regresado después de no haber publicado/actualizado nada (es que tengo bloqueo de escritor xd no es como hacer el capítulo uno que otro fanfic, pero algo saldrá, algo tiene que salir *cries*). Y bueno, han ocurrido muchas cosas en mai laif (y eso que apenas vamos a poco más de la mitad del año)... muchas cosas carajo.**_

 _ **Pero ya, basta de habladurías. Al grano con esto.**_

 _ **Esta historia se centrara en Dib (si, porque el cabezón necesita protagonismo) (?), me gusta pensar que si no termina en un manicomio o forzado a estudiar algo relacionado con la ciencia, si terminaría siendo un investigador paranormal o algo relacionado con eso :D y pues... la verdad creo que esta historia si la acabare o actualizare de una forma constante. ¿Por qué? Bueno, la verdad me llama mucho la atención todo esto de lo paranormal y cosas así, y hay mucho de donde tomar inspiración para escribir o sacar capítulos UwU quizás en algún futuro haya un pequeño crossover con otros personajes de otras caricaturas (quizás serían solo de uno o dos capítulos o menciones).**_

 _ **¿Alguien ha visto la serie de "Cuentos espantosos para niños caprichosos"? Oh, bueno. De ahí sacare inspiración para uno que otro "antagonista" y cosas así =w= otros serán los casos "típicos" paranormales (casas embrujadas, espíritus sin descanso, etc.) mientras tanto otros serán completamente randoms y posiblemente muy wtf (?).**_

 _ **Esto se actualizaría cada dos o tres días (a lo mucho cuatro días), así no hay que esperar una semana pero tampoco sería diario, it's perfect (?) (Y así me da tiempo de terminar los capítulos que tengo en borrador alv) (?).**_

 _ **No sé ni que cojones escribí allá arriba, la verdad no estaba en mis 5 sentidos y era de madrugada cuando redacte todo (pero lo publico en la nochecita, porque yolo :v igual reescribiré o borrare esta parte en algún momento. Drogarse con chocomilk y leche nido en polvo no es bueno, no lo hagan (?). Creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir. Nos leemos luego *c va bailando Sleeping Powder (?)***_

 _ **P.D. Olvide que tenia cuenta en FF, esta historia se publicó antes en Wattpad xd**_

 **~Ashley Knight~**


	2. Ab Initio Pars I

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no es de mi pertenencia, es de Jhonen Vasquez y (lamentablemente) también de Nickelodeon**

 **Prólogo: Dib Membrana es, algo así, como un imán con las cosas paranormales. Aunque al ser un niño lo único paranormal que le había pasado era el haber encontrado a Pie Grande en su cochera usando la banda reductiva y el haber conocido a aquel alienígena que años después se convertiría en lo más cercano que podría llamar "amigo".**

 **Con el paso de los años cada vez más cosas relacionadas con lo paranormal comenzaron a sucederle, desde comenzar a ver criaturas inimaginables o que se consideran inexistentes hasta ver entes y escuchar lamentos provenientes de los mismos.**

 **Solía irse a ver casos paranormales en vivo y porque no, tratar de resolverlos por cuenta propia ganándose el reconocimiento de muchas personas siendo un investigador paranormal (de forma autoproclamada, claro) a sus 17 años de edad.**

 **[RESUMEN TEMPORAL]**

 **[FANFIC]**

 **[TENGO HAMBRE]**

 **[WEAS PARACAIDISTAS, DIGO, PARANORMALES (?)]**

 **[PORTADA TEMPORAL]**

* * *

El de cabellos azabaches se encontraba recostado en una cómoda cama tratando de relajarse un poco. Había roto por accidente uno de los juegos de su "querida" hermana Gaz y ahora tenía que conseguirle uno nuevo. Pero no tenía dinero y aunque busco por toda la ciudad no había nadie quien quisiera contratarlo al ser tachado de loco y el solo tener catorce años no le favorecía mucho tampoco. Hasta que encontró a una señora desesperada por encontrar a alguien que cuidara a sus hijos una semana completa debido a que tenía que salir en un viaje de negocios y gracias a eso estaba ahí ahora.

Los mellizos que estaba cuidando ya se habían ido a dormir y en realidad, no le habían dado problema alguno ni hicieron desastres, lo único que lo tenía un tanto perturbado era el hecho de que ni bien se quedaba unos minutos solo sentía una presencia viéndolo de lejos (incluso ahora que estaba recostado en lo que sería su habitación por una semana sentía aquella presencia y como si lo estuviera viendo fijamente).

Ya cansado de aquella sensación tomo su teléfono de la mesita de noche y entro al buscador para después escribir la ubicación de la casa donde se encontraba. Salieron bastantes páginas, reviso cada una de ellas para darse cuenta de que todas llegaban a la misma conclusión: en esa casa se hallaba un fantasma el cual siempre solía ahuyentar a las niñeras y en casos extremos traumatizarlas para que jamás retomaran sus trabajos. Y eso había comenzado a pasar hace bastantes años, muchísimos antes de que aquella familia se mudara a esa casa. No había más información, nada sobre si había sucedido algún accidente o algo. Solo que había algo en la casa.

Sonrió para sí mismo, después de tanto tiempo esperándolo, un verdadero caso paranormal finalmente sucedía. Agradecía el haber traído en su mochila una grabadora de voz y una cámara de video. Busco aquel aparato que aunque era viejo aun servía, el problema era conseguir los cassettes para cambiar las grabaciones o encontrar un lugar donde reproducirlos, necesitaba ahorrar para actualizarse en algunas cosas.

Se puso de pie sobre la cama para alcanzar un mueble alto y dejo ahí la grabadora después de presionar el botón rojo para que comenzara a grabar. Se sentó en la cama y volvió a buscar en su mochila algo hasta que dio con ese objeto: un rosario de madera un poco viejo, un regalo que su difunta madre le había dado, no tenía memoria de ello, pero su padre siempre le decía que su madre le había dejado ese recuerdo. Era un poco escéptico referente a las religiones, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar (además de que sentía cierta paz cuando se ponía aquel rosario). Apago las luces y se acostó para poder descansar, investigaría más a fondo mañana.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 _ **-Ella lo hizo.**_

 _ **-Fue su culpa.**_

 _ **-Todos ustedes son iguales.**_

 _ **-Todos ustedes deben pagar.**_

 _ **-Ninguno puede cuidar niños adecuadamente.**_

 **Aquella voz se repetía constantemente diciendo lo mismo una y otra vez, Dib no veía nada más que oscuridad, pero aquella voz se escuchaba por todas partes. Sentía que unas manos heladas tomaban sus muñecas y trataban de aferrarse a ellas clavándole las uñas, haciéndole heridas.**

 **Aunque tratara de apartar el agarre las uñas se enterraban más en su piel. Un rostro deformado apareció de repente frente a él junto a un grito desgarrador que lo hizo sobresaltar y...**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Despertó jadeando y con mucho dolor en todo su cuerpo, como si algo o alguien lo hubiera golpeado reiteradas veces. Trato de levantarse y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba tirado en las escaleras de la casa y no en su habitación asignada, estaba colgado de entre los barandales de madera, pero solo de su torso hacia arriba, de su torso hacia abajo estaba en las escaleras. Le sorprendió bastante que no estuviera en el primer piso lastimado por la caída desde esa altura, él era lo suficientemente delgado como para pasar aquellos barandales sin dificultad, ¿cómo es que se había atorado? Eso era lo que menos le preocupaba, se había salvado de una buena caída. Suspiro y con ayuda de sus brazos tomo los barandales y se jalo para levantarse y dejar de colgar como un muñeco de trapo. Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta.

Sus muñecas tenían bastantes heridas, como cortes, como si hubiera agarrado a un gato enojado y le hubiese arañado reiteradas veces para que lo soltara. Eran profundas, le dolía el ejercer fuerza para levantarse.

-¿Señor niñero?- llamo una voz infantil femenina, era la mayor de los mellizos. Estaba en pijama mientras se tallaba uno de sus ojos y bostezaba.

-¿Aún sigue aquí? ¿Janeth no lo asusto?- pregunto una voz infantil masculina, el menor de los mellizos. También estaba en pijama, pero lucia más energético y despierto que su hermana.

-¿Quién es Janeth?- solo atino a preguntar mientras seguía sosteniéndose con ayuda de sus brazos de los barandales.

-La fantasma- contestaron al mismo tiempo los niños. –Ethan, vamos a ayudarle- hablo la niña para después tomar uno de los pies del de cabellos azabaches. El niño repitió la acción de su hermana y tomo el otro pie. Como si estuvieran perfectamente sincronizados jalaron al mismo tiempo a Dib para arrastrarlo haciéndolo quedar acostado en el escalón donde se encontraban sus piernas.

-Gracias- respondió Dib mientras se levantaba y veía sus muñecas, tendría que curarse si no quería que se infectaran esas heridas.

-¡Eres el primero que aguanto un día!- exclamo feliz el niño con una sonrisa. Dib no entendía él porque estaba feliz por ello. –Generalmente despertamos y estamos completamente solos- eso explicaba todo. Solo eran niños de duras penas cinco años, su madre duras penas y estaba con ellos y necesitaban niñeras todo el tiempo, pero ellas no soportaban estar en el lugar. Era obvia su emoción al no despertar solos en la casa.

Dib solo sonrió mientras revolvía el cabello avellana de los dos –vayan a cambiarse, el desayuno estará listo en un rato-. Y los niños se fueron corriendo a su cuarto para alistarse, agradecía que era sábado y que no debía acompañarlos a la escuela, porque de ser así ya se les habría hecho tarde, muy tarde.

Subió a su habitación temporal para poder cambiarse y lavar las heridas, se curaría después.

Ni bien puso un pie dentro de aquel cuarto encontró todas las cosas regadas por toda la habitación, como si un huracán en miniatura hubiera pasado por ahí. Entro y recogió todo lo que pudo para después cambiarse su camiseta y pantalón, terminaría de ordenar después. Ya iba de salida cuando piso levemente algo, su grabadora. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Quizás lo que sea que desordeno el cuarto también lanzo aquel aparato. Pulso el botón de terminar grabación y se detuvo la cinta, la escucharía después ahora tenía que preparar un desayuno.

* * *

 _ **Waaaa, es muy corto ;-; pero estoy oxidada, muy oxidada. Ya no escribo tan fluidamente como lo hacía antes. Tenía incluso memorizado el teclado, pero ahora tengo que estarlo viendo para poder escribir sin poner letras distintas a las que van. Necesito retomar la escritura.**_

 _ **Esto... ha de ser una mierda bien mierdosa. Es caca (a mi punto de vista xd), lo digo más que nada porque no estoy en condiciones óptimas para redactar algo (depresión, depresión, tE ODIO UN BUEN CABRONA IJAEPUTAAAA (?) pero igual no sé qué haría sin ti, Depresión has estado junto a mi desde hace muchos años :"v) (?), y apenas estoy desarrollando toda esta wea. Aun no se de cuantas partes sea este capítulo, quizás unas tres o cuatro... y esta es la primera :D**_

 _ **Ni siquiera está bien planteado, pero tenía que iniciar por algo "sencillo" :"v espero todo acabe bien (?). El domingo por la noche o lunes se estaría subiendo la segunda parte de esto (yo el lunes inicio clases, pero la primera semana no es pesada, piden materiales, se presentan, cosas así. Si podre actualizar =w=). Y bueno, espero todo esto marche bien, ahora Knight se va. Debo ir a recargar el PAK un rato.**_

 _ **P.D. Esto se había subido hace tiempo en Wattpad, es por eso que por ahí pone que se estaría subiendo la otra parte el lunes, hoy es lunes (?)**_

 **~Ashley Knight~**


End file.
